Complicated Love
by yongchan
Summary: (END) "Jadi apakah sekarang aku sudah menjadi nomor satu untukmu, Yifan?"/"Tentu saja"/"Terima kasih sudah memilihku Yifan"/"Apa aku tak dapat hadiah darimu?"/"Hadiah apa?"/"Mungkin saja dengan menikmati dirimu malam ini, Myunie" Kris menyeringai setelah sebelumnya ia mengerling nakal kearah Suho. KrisHo...RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Complicated Love

KrisHo

Boy x Boy, ancur aneh, gak jelas, typo bertebaran de el el hahaha

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

Ini ff requestan dari KrisHo WonKyu. Sebelumnya maaf karena aku rasa ini sedikit mengecewakan karena aku belum bisa menyelesaikannya sampai akhir u,u tapi aku harap ini bisa diterima untuk dibaca ahaha

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Kakinnya seolah-olah membeku tak membiarkan kakinya melangkah barang sejengkal saja. Mata Kris tak bisa berkedip, mulutnya pun tertutup rapat tak bisa mengelurkan suara sedikit pun. Tapi walaupun seperti itu wajah Kris tetaplah datar.

Kris menyumpah dalam hati. Ini hari pertamanya sebagai guru baru, tapi saat ke toilet ia malah melihat dua murid lelaki tengah melakukan aktifitas yang tak seharusnya di lakukan di sekolah. Inginnya Kris beranjak pergi dari sana, tapi ia juga bingung kenapa kakinya terasa lengket di lantai tersebut.

Tak ingin berlama-lama melihat mereka yang sedang panas-panasnya di pojokan toilet. Akhirnya Kris pun berusaha mengalihkan pikirnnya dan segera masuk kedalam salah satu pintu yang ada di sana, menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara kasar.

"Bodoh, kenapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di toilet sekolah?!" Kris mendesis dengan nada kesal. Sebenarnya apa dosanya, belum saja mengajar malah dapat pemandangan gratis yang menjijikan dan tak tahu etika seperti tadi. Sebenarnya hal seperti itu wajar di lakukan sepasang kekasih, seperti Kris ia juga punya kekasih. Dan kekasihnya pun juga namja, Kris juga sering melakukan aktifitas seperti itu dengan kekasihnya. Tapi yang ini, Kris tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka berani melakukannya di toilet sekolah. Terleih lagi mereka murid di sana, apa mereka tak takut di keluarkan kalau ketahuan melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah.

.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan disini…" samar-samar Kris bisa mendengar suara salah satu dari namja yang ada di luar sana. Suaranya terdengar lembut tapi juga ketakukan dan seperti meminta pertolongan. Terbesit sedikit rasa kasihan di hati Kris. Tapi apa peduli Kris? Ia juga tak mengenalnya kan.

"Kenapa? Kita kan sudah biasa melakukan ini, lagipula aku kan pacarmu." Kali ini terdengar lagi suara namja, tapi yang ini suaranya lebih berat dan terdengar datar. Tidak seperti suara namja yang satunya tadi, terdengar lembut.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tak mau melakukannya disini sekarang. Kumohon" suasana mendadak hening, Kris menghembuskan napasnya lega. Kris kira mereka sudah pergi dari toilet. Tapi saat Kris hendak membuka pintunya, dari luar malah terdengar suara-suara aneh yang membuat kupingnya gatal tak ingin mendengarkan.

Kris tau betul suara apa itu. Suara bibir yang bersentuhan, suara kecupan-kecupan dan beberapa lenguhan terdengar jelas. Kris menutup rapat matanya berharap suara-suara tersebut cepat menghilang. Dan sekitar lima belas menit suara-suara aneh tersebut tak terdengar lagi. Perlahan Kris membuka pintuya, dan saat ia keluar yang ia lihat sekarang hanya ada salah satu dari mereka.

Dengan seragam yang acak-acakan, rambut berantakan, dan terlihat jelas di sudut bibirnya berdarah. Dan jangan lupakan nafasnya tersenganl-sengal seperti orang yang baru lomba lari jarak jauh. Kris merasa kasihan, ia tak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja. Dengan terpaksa, perlahan Kris pun mendekati namja yang kini tampak lemas terduduk di pojokan toilet tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" namja itu pun perlahan mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat Kris. Kris sedikit terpesona dengan wajah namja tersebut.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum tipis. Demi apa pun senyuman namja tersebut membuat Kris merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Apakah ia menyukai namja ini? Kris segera menepis pikiran anehnya karena ia masih ingat mempunyai kekasih bernama Tao.

"Bisa berdiri? Kau terlihat…"

"Menyedihkan, huh?" Kris sedikit tersentak. Tidak menyangka kalau ia akan di respon sejauh ini. Kalau boleh jujur. Meskipun sekarang tampilannya berantakan, wajah namja yang sekarang ada dihadapannya ini sangatlah manis. apalagi kalau Kris mengingat senyumnya tadi, terlihat seperti malaikat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris pun menyentuh pundak namja manis tersebut bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya halus. Kris baru sadar kalau namja berwajah manis itu memiliki tubuh mungil saat berdiri di depannya.

"Apakah kau Yifan seonsaengnim?" Kris menautkan alisnya bingung, bagaimana namja manis ini tau dirinya.

"Aku hanya menebak saja, karena kemarin anak-anak membicarakan kalau ada guru baru bernama lengkap Wu Yifan. Ia tinggi dan sangat tampan. Dan aku rasa itu kau, benarkan Yifan seonsaengnim?" ujarnya seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Kris.

"Yifan seonsaengnim, apa kau punya yeojachingu?" Kris sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan namja manis ini. Tapi entah mengapa ia ingin menjawabnya

"Tidak punya"

"Benarkah?" Tanya namja manis itu lagi

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai yeojachingu tapi aku memiliki namjachingu." Jawab Kris jujur memperjelas statusnya, sedikit malu juga mengakuinya. Tapi nyatanya ia memang tidak memiliki pacar perempuan, kalau pacar laki-laki ia punya. Namja manis itu sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Apakah seonsaengnim, tipe yang otoriter?" Kris menggeleng

"Aku memberikannya cukup kebebasan"

"Beruntung sekali dia" ucap namja manis itu, tiba-tiba wajahnya mendadak sedih

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kris tak enak hati karena melihat wajah sedih namja manis itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" ucapnya lalu dengan sedikit tertatih melangkahkan kakinya pergi

"Ehh tunggu, bolehkah aku tau namamu. Hem… maksudku-" namja manis itu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya

"Suho, namaku Suho"

"Jadi… apakah kau perlu bantuan?"

"Bantuan?"

"Maksudku jika kau mau, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke uks" Suho menggeleng kecil

"Tak perlu. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah seonsaengnim tak ada jam mengajar?" Kris tersentak, ia lupa harusnya sudah dari tadi ia berada dalam kelasnya. Kris merasa buruk sekarang, ini hari pertamanya mengajar tapi ia malah sangat terlambat. Suho tertawa kecil karena sedaritadi ia memperhatikan ekspresi Kris yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh.

Setelah menyadari kebodohannya Kris pun segera beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya ia dan Suho saling bertukar senyum.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian di toilet tersebut, Kris sangat sadar kalau sosok namja manis yang ia ketahui dengan nama Suho itu terus saja menghantui pikirannya. Ia memang sudah seminggu mengajar di sana, tapi ia belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Suho.

Tapi hari ini entah mengapa Kris merasa senang karena ia menemukan keberadaan Suho. Untung saja tadi ia diberi tugas dadakan untuk mengajar kelas XII-A, kalau tidak diberi mungkin sampai sekaranng ia tak tau Suho berada di kelas mana. Saat mengabsen murus, Kris baru tau kalau nama asli Suho itu adalah Kim Joonmyun.

.

.

Dan semenjak itu entah dari kapan hubungan Kris dan Suho pun jadi dekat. Bukan hanya sekedar hubungan murid dan guru tapi terasa lebih, sepertinya. Bahkan mereka sudah saling bertukar nomor telepon dan e-mail. Saat waktu libur mereka pun sering jalan berdua.

Ini bukan hal yang bagus, pikir Kris. Ia sudah punya Tao, tapi ia malah melakukan pendekatan dengan Suho yang merupakan muridnya di sekolah. Harusnya ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Suho seperti ini apalagi Kris juga tau jelas kalau Suho masih menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya yang suka mengekang namja manis tersebut. Kalau dipikir kedekatan mereka ini sama saja seperti berkhianat.

.

"Argghhhh… kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah? Aku bahkan tidak menjalin hubungan lebih dengan Suho." Kris mencoba menyangkal apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan tentang ia yang mengkhianati Tao. Tak lama ponsel Kris bordering, ini malam sabtu dan ia tau benar siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Suho" ucapnya saat ia mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya tersebut

"Suho? Kris ge, ini aku Tao. Suho itu siapa, ge?" Kris sedikit panik saat menyadari yang menelponnya sekarang bukan Suho seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

te be ce

.

Sebelumnya,

Thanks buat yang udah Review

.

**Suka?**

DiraaLeeXiOh, Kim Mika, chochoberry, Augesteca, chairun, AraKim. ParkChanyeol, FanMyun, alcici349, askasufa, KriSu, KrisHo WonKyu, Ruiki Kaera, ekasudaryadi

.

**Thanks God**

Augesteca, KrisHo WonKyu, chenma, DEPO LDH, zukazuka, chochoberry, chairun, Kopi Luwak, Ira Putri, utsukushii02, Myunnie, Oh Dhan Mi, lee minji elf, Junmyeon EXOtics, ekasudaryadi

.

Dan buat ff yang ini mungkin cuma 2shot, jadi bisa aja chap depan udah tamat. etapi aku gak tau juga sih... soalnya kalau jadinya agak aneh mungkin bakal terus lanjut. aku sadar banget kalau ini alurnya ngebut banget u,u udalah gitu aja dulu ._.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love**

**KrisHo**

**Boy x Boy, crackpair, ancur aneh, gak jelas, typo bertebaran de el el hahaha**

.

**All Cast Belong to God**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suho" ucapnya saat ia mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya tersebut

"Suho? Kris ge, ini aku Tao. Suho itu siapa, ge?" Kris sedikit panik saat menyadari yang menelponnya sekarang bukan Suho seperti biasa.

"Suho... Suho itu muridku disekolah, baby. Tadi ia mengatakan kalau hari ini ia akan menelpon ku, untuk bertanya soal tugas."

"Ohh begitu, aku pikir Suho itu selingkuhan Kris ge." ucap Tao asal lalu tertawa kecil

"Mana mungkin aku selingkuh darimu, baby" setelah mengucapkan itu Kris pun tertawa hambar mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Kalau bisa Kris ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan namjachingunya ini sekarang.

"Kris ge, bagaimana hari-harimu sebagai seorang guru?"

"Tidak buruk. Cukup menyenangkan, kurasa" jawab Kris sambil mengingat-ngingat saat iya memakan bersama bekal makan siang buatan Suho di atap sekolah. Mereka menikmati makan siang di atap sekolah supaya namjachingunya Suho tidak mengetahui kedekatan mereka. Ngeri juga membayangkan kalau pacar Suho tau tentang kedekatan mereka. Yang ada nanti Suho akan di berikan hukuman yang mengerikan. Dan Kris tak bisa membayangkan hukuman seperti apa yang akan di berikan pada Suho. Yang pasti Kris sangat yakin kalau hukuman untuk Suho tak jauh-jauh dari perlakuan kasar seperti memukul atau menyetubuhi Suho sampai puas.

"Ge, Kris ge. Kau masih disana?" Pertanyaan dari Tao menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya tentang Suho

"Ahh iya, tumben kau menghubungiku. Apa kau lagi tak sibuk baby?"

"Sebenarnya, aku menyempatkan diri menelpon gege untuk bilang kalau minggu depan aku akan ke jepang selama satu minggu atau bahkan lebih."

"Ke jepang?"

"Iya ke jepang, aku ada jadwal pemotretan disana. Tidak apa-apakan ge?"

Hah, Tao mau pergi lagi rupanya. Beberapa waktu ini saja mereka sudah jarang bertemu. Ahh bisa dibilang memang tak ada bertemu. Sekarang saat Tao menelpon, ia malah memberi kabar kalau ia akan ke Jepang?

Kris mengusap wajahnya perlahan, ia bingung. Ingin rasanya Kris mengatakan pada Tao kalau ia tak menginginkan Tao pergi. Tapi sepertinya percuma kalau pun Kris mengatakannya, Tao pasti akan tetap pergi ke sana. Kris tak bisa seenaknya, harusnya Kris tau inilah derita seseorang yang memiliki kekasih seorang model.

Memiliki kekasih seorang model itu tidak lah gampang. Selain susah bertemu karena kesibukannya. Saling bertukar kabar pun juga jadi jarang-jarang. Kris sadar benar pekerjaan Tao sebagai model membuatnya mau tak mau selalu berpergian ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri.

.

Setelah berbicara banyak dengan Tao dan setelah sebelumnya mengatakan untuk Tao berhati-hati selama di Jepang. Kris pun mengakhiri sambungan telepon mereka.

.

Demi apa pun, Kris serius kesal. Tao itu namjachingunya dan Kris membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua, untuk kencan mungkin. Dua bulan terakhir ini Kris dan Tao tidak ada bertemu. Paling-paling mereka hanya bertukar pesan singkat dan telponan, tapi itu pun hanya jarang-jarang. Bahkan Kris ingat betul pernah, karena Tao yang sangat sibuk, mereka jadi tidak ada sama sekali bertukar kabar.

Hah, harusnya dari awal Kris sadar inilah konsekuensi menjalin hubungan dengan seorang model yang super sibuk seperti Tao.

.

Kris rasa lelah juga memikirkan hubungannya dengan Tao. Dan entah mengapa saat itu Kris malah teringat dengan Suho. Kira-kira sekarang Suho sedang apa? Pikir Kris aneh.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kris pun mencari sebuah nama di daftar kontak handphonenya.

'Suho' dapat. Setelah mendapatkannya, Kris pun menekan tombol dial. Mungkin dengan menelpon Suho, Kris akan merasa sedikit terhibur.

.

"Suho" ucap Kris begitu saja saat iya yakin teleponnya sudah tersambung

"Kris hyung, tadi aku meneleponmu, tapi kenapa line mu sedang sibuk?" Ahh Kris tau benar bagaimana ekspresi Suho sekarang. Kalau didengar dari nada bicaranya, sekarang Suho pasti sedang kesal. Dan biasanya saat kesal Suho akan menggembungkan kedua pipinya atau bisa juga mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sial, membayangkan ekspresi Suho membuat Kris gemas sendiri.

"Kris hyung~ kenapa diam saja?"

"Ahh itu tadi Tao yang menelpon"

"Tao? Tao namjachingumu itu?"

"Iya"

"Ohh. Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Suho seadanya terdengar sedikit kecewa

"Tidak banyak, iya hanya bilang kalau seminggu ke depan ia akan ke Jepang."

"Ohh begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sekarang ada waktu luang?"

"Sepertinya ada, memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Aku bosan, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di cafe seperti biasa?"

"Hem, baiklah." sambungan telepon mereka pun putus setelah sebelumnya mereka menetapkan jam berapa mereka bertemu di sana.

Dan Kris pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Setelah yakin penampilannya cukup baik dan memperkirakan kedepannya segala sesuatu akan berjalan dengan lancar, Kris pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju ke cafe biasa tempat ia janjian bertemu dengan Suho tadi.

.

Kris dan Suho memang biasa bertemu. Tapi biasanya mereka akan bertemu di tempat yang jarang di kunjungi oleh banyak orang. Kenapa seperti itu? Jelas, karena mereka tak ingin mengambil resiko kalau sewaktu-waktu saat mereka berdua malah bertemu kekasihnya Suho.

Biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama walaupun hanya mengobrol beberapa hal dan selanjutnya malah membicarakan hal tidak penting. Pada kenyataannya mereka pun sangat menikmati waktu saat bisa bersama berduaan seperti itu.

.

Kris jadi berpikir, kalau saja ia memiliki kekasih seperti Suho pasti sangat menyenangkan. Suho selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkannya. Di ajak bertemu pun tak sulit. Kalau pun sibuk itu pun jarang-jarang. Palingan itu juga karena Suho mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah, selebihnya tak ada lagi alasan yang membuat Suho sibuk. Berbeda dengan Tao di ajak bertemu seminggu sekali saja susah apalagi setiap hari.

Hah... Kris cukup mengerti, bagaimana pun Tao adalah model dan pastinya sangatlah sibuk. Pekerjaan Tao sebagai model sebenarnya membuat ia selalu muncul di televisi dan majalah. Tapi walaupun begitu, apakah cukup kalau hanya melihat wajah pacar sendiri di televisi atau majalah? Kalau boleh jujur, Kris ingin sekali mendengar suara Tao langsung, Kris ingin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Kris ingin ini, Kris ingin itu, Kris ingin melakukan semua hal wajar yang biasanya di lakukan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang lain. Tapi Kris sadar sepertinya itu hanya ada dalam andai-andainya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

te be ce

.

Aku kira ini bakalan 2shot, tapi ternyata jadinya lebih u,u

Maaf kalau chap ini sangat pendek ._. mungkin chap depan hubungan KrisHo bakalan jelas /? Hahaha dan untuk siapa pacarnya Suho, itu juga bakal dikasi tau chap depan /nyengir

Dan maaf kalau ada typo haha

.

Balesan reviews:

**ssnowish**: pacarnya Suho masih rahasia deh hihihi :p

**alcici349**: makasih udah ripiu :3

adhanilhj0304: sama Tao boleh aja kasian, tapi kalau sama cwonya Suho jangan deh. Kan cwonya Suho yang kejam sama Suho :(

**KrisHo WonKyu**: jadian? Tenang aja, mereka jadian ko di chap depan muahaha di tunggu aja ya lanjutanya :*

EX Ye Zed: apdet kilat? Hmm, apa ini udah kilat? Hahaha

**DianaSangadji**: iya ntar mereka punya hubungan gelap u,u makasih ripiunya :)

mitchihyun: nah iya bisa jadi kai muahahaha

**ekasudaryadi**: hayo maunya yang jadi namjachingunya Suho siapa? Tebak tebak dong Hahaha

**Kim Mika**: tebak dong yang jadi pacarnya Suho siapa? Hihihi okesip, kalau gitu aku usaha bakal apdet cepet muahahaha

junma: ini udah lanjut :)

Guest(?): oke ini udah lanjut, makasih ripiunya :* haha

**xoxogirls**: buat bebebnya Suho bakal di kasi tau ko chap depan muahaha

**DEPO LDH**: aaaaa iya iya, makasih ya reviewnya muahaha iya aku usaha bikin berchapter, tapi mungkin untuk beberapa chap kedepan bakalan udah tamat ._.

**Augesteca**: iya, aku juga setuju banget kalau mereka selingkuh haha

.

Review udah dibales smua, kurasa hahaha

Jadi...

Berminat review (lagi)?


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated Love

KrisHo

Boy x Boy, crackpair, ancur aneh, gak jelas, typo bertebaran de el el hahaha

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sekarang sudah berada di parkiran cafe tempat biasa ia bertemu dengan Suho. Belum juga masuk, Kris sudah bisa melihat Suho sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari kaca transparan di cafe tersebut. Bisa Kris lihat jelas kalau Suho sedang tersenyum sangat manis sekarang.

Kenapa bisa Suho yang sampai duluan di cafe? Padahal tadi Kris berpikir kalau ia yang akan sampai duluan, karena memang tadi ia sengaja berangkat lebih cepat. Inginnya duluan tapi malah keduluan. Hah~ sepertinya Suho sangat bersemangat bertemu dengan Kris.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Kris saat ia sudah duduk tepat di hadapan Suho

"Kurasa tidak juga." Jawab Suho sambil menggeleng lucu. Kris pun tersenyum kecil melihat itu tapi setelah itu Kris memasang wajah datar lalu tatapannya kosong. Suho menjadi khawatir melihat tingkah aneh Kris tersebut.

"Kris hyung, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah? Kalau ada ceritakan saja padaku." Tanya Suho cerewet

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku punya masalah tapi aku rasa bukan masalah besar" setelah menjawab itu Kris pun sedikit tersenyum. Suho ini perhatian sekali, pikir Kris.

"Meskipun begitu, tak ada salahnya kan kalau kau bercerita hyung" mendengar ucapan Suho, Kris tau betul kalau sekarang Suho sangat ingin tau keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya Kris pun berniat menceritakan bagaimana hari-harinya yang sepi karena memiliki kekasih seperti Tao.

Belum sempat Kris mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia tak jadi bercerita karena ia baru sadar kalau ada keganjilan yang terlihat di wajah Suho. Terlihat beberapa noda kebiru-biruan di wajah Suho walaupun sedikit terlihat samar. Dan di sudut bibir Suho pun terlihat ada luka kecil.

"Kau habis berkelahi?" Tanya Kris seraya menyentuh pipi kanan Suho, yang terdapat memar di sana. Bukannya menjawab Suho malah diam saja.

"Suho, jawab aku!" Ucap Kris sedikit memerintah tapi malah terdengar seperti membentak. Suho yang tadinya diam saja kini menundukan kepalanya dan setelah itu bahu Suho tampak bergetar, Kris bisa menebak kalau Suho sekarang pasti menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang Kris pun langsung berdiri dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disamping Suho. Dengan perlahan Kris pun membawa tubuh Suho dalam rengkuhannya bermaksud membuat namja manis itu tenang.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dan siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Kris karena ia merasa Suho sudah berenti menangis.

"Kai" jawab Suho singkat

"Maksudmu namjachingumu itu yang melakukannya?"

"Iya, memang Kai yang memukuliku."

"Brengsek sekali dia. Kapan ia melakukannya?"

"Dua hari yang lalu"

"Bagaimana mungkin ia tega memukuli kekasihnya seperti ini. Apa perlu si brengsek itu kuhajar?!" Suho menggeleng kecil

"Tidak perlu hyung. Lagi pula sekarang aku bukan namjachingunya lagi, kami sudah putus." Kris pun diam lalu menatap Suho minta penjelasan. Seolah mengerti akhirnya Suho pun menceritakan semuanya

.

flashback

.

.

.

"Kai apa kau benar mencintai ku?" Tanya Suho pada Kai yang kini sedang merebahkan kepalanya nyaman di pahanya. Saat ini mereka ada di apartemen Suho.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu" jawab Kai biasa saja, tapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kai tersebut membuat Suho tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil

"Kalau memang begitu... bisakah kau tak usah bersikap seperti sekarang" kali ini Suho berucap dengan hati-hati. Sementara itu Kai langsung duduk lalu menatap Suho lekat

"Maksudmu apa hyung?" Suho bisa lihat ada kilatan marah di mata Kai sekarang.

"Aku tak nyaman dengan sikapmu yang terlalu mengekangku Kai." Kai terdiam, Suho pun melanjutkan mengeluarkan isi hatinya selama ini

"Aku lelah Kai. Saat kau tau aku mempunyai teman, kau memukuliku. Di saat kau cemburu, kau malah memperlakukanku seperti pemuas napsumu. Aku lelah Kai... aku lelah. kadang aku berpikir kau tak mencintaiku, tapi kau hanya mencintai tubuhku. Aku sakit Kai, sakit." Suho mencoba tak menangis saat mengatakan itu semua. Walaupun begitu nada bicaranya lama kelamaan terdengar sedikit bergetar karena sepertinya ia mencoba bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat itu juga.

"Hyung! Apakah kau tak mengerti kalau aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu?!"

"Tapi Kai ak-"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini hyung? Apakah kau mempunyai kekasih lain selain aku?!" Suho hendak menjawab, tapi belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata ia malah di beri Kai tamparan yang sangat kuat. Dan tamparan itu sukses membuat sobekan kecil di sudut bibir Suho.

"Kau sialan hyung! Aku sudah mencintaimu, tapi kau malah meragukan cintaku" setelah mengatakan itu Kai bukan hanya menampar Suho tapi ia dengan sadis memukuli Suho tanpa ada rasa kasihan sedikit pun.

Saat Kai merasa Suho sangat lemas barulah ia menghentikan aksi memukulinya.

"Aku rasa hubungan kita berakhir sampai di disini hyung" setelah mengatakan itu, Kai pun pergi meninggalkan Suho yang sepertinya sekarang dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Kai" lirih Suho lalu jatuh pingsan.

.

flashback end

.

.

.

"Aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi saat itu. Tapi saat aku terbangun aku tetap dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Hah... tapi yasudah lah, setidaknya sekarang aku sedikit merasa tenang karena tak terikat hubungan lagi dengan Kai yang memiliki cara mencintai seseorang dengan begitu mengerikan." Setelah mengucapkan itu Suho pun memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Jadi apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

"Aku rasa... aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi hyung. Karena sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain." Dan Suho pun kini tersenyum, senyuman yang ini terlihat sangat memukau dimata Kris beda sekali dengan senyum sebelumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan. Benar juga kata orang sesuatu yang di lakukan secara terpaksa itu tak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Seperti halnya senyum Suho yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu aneh karena sangat jelas terlihat Suho tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Jadi Suho, sekarang... siapa orang beruntung yang kau cintai itu?" Bukannya menjawab Suho malah menatap Kris penuh arti. Dan entah mengapa melihat tatapan Suho saat itu membuat detak jantungnya sangat sangat menggila. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang membuat Suho jatuh cinta?

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya hyung?" Kris hanya menatap Suho

"Bagaimana, kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang bersamaku sekarang" Kris menautkan alisnya bingung, sementara itu Suho tersenyum penuh arti

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Wu Yifan, kau tau dia kan hyung?" Setelah mengatakan itu Suho pun tertawa kecil, aneh saja rasanya saat mengatakan itu

"Kau serius jatuh cinta padaku?" Kris bertanya mencoba meyakinkan lagi kalau apa yang di katakan Suho tadi memang benar dan Suho pun balas mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi, aku masih punya Tao dan-"

"Aku tau hyung. Lagi pula, aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja kok. Aku mengerti kalau Kri-" belum lagi Suho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tapi Kris malah memotongnya

"Kurasa kita bisa mencobanya"

"Maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan polos

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih." Suho membulatkan matanya kaget karena tak menyangka Kris akan mengatakan hal seperti itu

"Jadi kau berniat selingkuh hyung?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kris sedikit cuek

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Tao?"

"Selama Tao tidak tau, semua pasti baik-baik saja." Mendengar itu, perlahan bibir Suho pun mengembangkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat sangat manis. Kris pun tanpa sadar ikut mengembangkan senyum juga.

'Semoga ini berjalan dengan baik' ucap Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

te be ce

.

udahan dulu ya muahaha ngemeng ngemeng maaf kalau chap ini pendek lagi u,u

Hmm makasih banyak aja buat yang review dichap sebelumnya :3

Buat chap ini...

Reviewnya lagi, boleh? ._.


	4. Chapter 4

Complicated Love

KrisHo

Boy x Boy, crackpair, typo bertebaran, aneh, ancur de el el hahaha

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Kris dan Suho sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga bulan. Mereka pun sekarang sudah memiliki panggilan sayang. Suho memanggil Kris dengan Yifan, sedangkan Kris memanggil Suho dengan Joonie, Myunie, Joonmyunie atau apalah itu yang terdengar manis haha

Dan yah, sekarang Kris sudah tak ambil pusing lagi dengan hubungan yang sedang dia jalani bersama Suho sekarang. Tao juga tidak akan pernah tau, asalkan tidak ada yang memberi tau. Lagipula perasaan Kris terhadap Tao kini sedikit demi sedikit terasa menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kris dan Suho pergi ke pantai. Bisa dibilang ini seperti menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama, sebelum Suho kembali masuk sekolah dan Kris kembali mengajar.

Kris sengaja mengajak Suho berlibur ke pantai yang agak jauh supaya mereka bisa menikmati waktu bersama yang banyak dengan keadaan aman aman saja. Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Kris berlibur bersama seseorang, Kris tak pernah mengajak Tao berlibur karena Kris sadar kemungkinan Tao bisa sangat kecil.

.

Kini Kris dan Suho sedang dalam perjalanan. Kris dengan tenang mengemudikan mobilnya sementara itu Suho hanya diam dan sesekali melirik Kris.

"Yifa-" baru saja Suho mau membuka pembicaraan tapi ponsel Kris malah berdering menandakan ada yang menghubunginya

"Sebentar ya" ucap Kris lalu tersenyum kecil pada Suho dan segera mengambil ponselnya

"Tao?" Kris sedikit kaget karena tak menyangka Tao akan menelpon sekarang, Suho pun juga ikut terkejut karenanya.

Tao menelepon? Ahh kenapa Tao menelpon Kris disaat ada Suho seperti ini. Lama juga Kris dan Tao berbicara, dan selama itu pula Suho diam sambil memainkan kancing kancing bajunya atau sesekali melihat pemandangan sepanjang jalan dari balik jendela mobil. Suho jadi penasaran seperti apa Tao itu? Selama ini Suho hanya tau namanya saja, tapi belum tau Tao itu wajahnya seperti apa.

.

"Myunie... Joonmyunie"

"HAH?! Ehh... Ma-maaf"

"Kau melamun?" Pertanyaan dari Kris hanya dibalas Suho dengan tatapan bingung

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yifan, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk" mendengar jawaban Suho, Kris pun tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Kris, mendengar itu Suho cepat cepat membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar. Sepertinya Suho sangat bersemangat, tidak sabar untuk segera menginjakan kakinya ke pantai. Sekarang mereka sudah ada dipenginapan yang dekat pantai.

"Joonmyun kemari, kita ambil kunci dulu"

"Kunci? Kunci apa?"

"Kunci kamar kita" jawab Kris santai

"Kamar kita? Apakah itu berarti kita satu kamar?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Raut wajah Suho berubah aneh saat mendengar ucapan Kris tersebut

"Yifan mesum!" Suho pun menatap Kris sebal lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Melihat itu Kris pun tertawa kecil

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku tak berniat melakukan yang aneh aneh." Ungkap Kris lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Malamnya, karena Suho dan juga Kris merasa cukup lelah hari ini akhirnya mereka pun tak berniat untuk keluar kamar.

"Myunie, apa kau merasa lapar?" Tanya Kris sambil mengusap pipi Suho yang saat ini sedang menatap langit malam dari balik jendela kamar mereka.

"Tidak, kenapa? Apa kau lapar Yifan?"

"Aku juga tidak. Kau harus tau kalau aku ini hanya makan sekalii sehari."

"Benarkah?" Yifan mengangguk

"Hmmm... kalau begitu berarti saat kita menikah nanti biaya makan kita bisa jadi sangat hem-" Suho segera menghentikan kata-katanya saat ia menyadari kalau perkataannya sudah sangat berlebihan.

Menikah? Suho dan Kris? Yang benar saja, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin mengingat kalau dalam hubungan mereka saja, posisi Suho disini bisa dibilang hanya selingkuhan Kris.

Mendadak wajah Suho pun berubah sedih saat memikirkannya. Tak usah diberitahu Kris tau benar kenapa Suho menampakan wajah sedih seperti itu.

Kris tak enak hati. Tapi Kris juga tak ingin disalahkan saat ini. Karena dari awal Kris hanya memberi tawaran dan Suho dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kris sadar betul walaupun Suho selalu terlihat bahagia saat bersamanya, tapi Suho akan mendadak sedih saat mengingat kalau Kris bukan hanya miliknya saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris berpura-pura tak mengerti kenapa Suho tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya tadi.

"Kurasa aku hanya lelah" jawab Suho lesu. Lalu Suho pun berbaring ditempat tidur diikuti Kris setelahnya. Suho berbaring menggunakan lengan Kris sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Yifan"

"Hmm..."

"Tao itu seperti apa?" bukannya menjawab Kris malah tekekeh mendengar pertanyaan Suho tersebut

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin tau sainganku itu seperti apa" setelah mengatakan itu Suho pun cemberut

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu bagaimana Tao itu"

"Tao itu elegan, anggun, pintar dan manis" Suho merapatkan bibirnya, mencoba menahan rasa iri saat Kris mengucapkan kata-kata yang seperti pujian itu terhadap sosok Tao.

"Kau tidak perlu iri dengannya, karena nyatanya Tao adalah seorang model. Jadi wajar sajakan dia seperti itu"

"Apa mo-model?" Suho memandang Kris tak percaya

"Tao? Model? Jangan-jangan Tao yang itu?!" Kris tak bisa menahan tawanya saat ini. Ekspresi Suho sekarang terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Hanya Suho yang bisa membuat Kris tertawa seperti ini, Suho memang berbeda dengan Tao. Suho lebih hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Apa selama ini kekasihmu itu ZiTao si model terkenal itu?"

"Well, sepertinya kau sudah mengenalnya"

"Yifan, apa kau tidak tau kalau aku ini bisa dibilang penggemarnya" ungkap Suho ceria membuat Kris senang melihatnya.

"Yifan"

"Apa?" Suho tak menjawab tapi yang ada ia malah mengecup Kris tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau menawarkanku untuk menjalin hubungan seperti ini?"

"Karena aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu" ucap Kris lalu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Suho

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

haha silahkan timpukin aku, udah update lama pendek pula lanjutanya muahahaha nyatanya aku Cuma bisa sampai sini doang, sempga kedepannya ini ff bisa tamat :_:

hah udalah, ripiunya boleh dong ya? ._.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, typo bertebaran, ooc mungkin muahaha

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yifan"

"Apa?" Suho tak menjawab tapi yang ada ia malah mengecup Kris tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau menawarkanku untuk menjalin hubungan seperti ini?"

"Karena aku merasa nyaman saat bersamamu" ucap Kris lalu mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Suho.

.

.

.

"Errr... Yifan, sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu pada Tao?" Sumpah demi apapun, Kris selalu berharap Suho tak akan menanyakan ini. Karena pertanyaan yang seperti ini yang selalu ingin Kris hindari pasalnya dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku... aku tidak tau" jawab Kris seadanya karena saat ini ia memang bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tak lama Suho pun mendongak lalu mencium bibir Kris lembut

"Apa?" Tanya Kris setelah Suho menciumnya

"Kenapa responmu seperti itu?" Suho pun cemberut

"Memang maunya seperti apa?"

"Ughh sudahlah lupakan, kau menyebalkan" Kris hanya terkekeh kecil lalu menarik Suho kedalam pelukan hangat. Akhirnya mereka pun menghabiskan malam dengan saling berpelukan.

.

.

Paginya Suho bangun lebih dulu daripada Kris. Suho pun melihat Kris yang masih betah memeluknya. Wajah Kris paling bagus saat masih tidur seperti ini walaupun sedikit berantakan dan rambut yang acak-acakan, tapi itu semua malah membuat Suho semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya Kris.

"Wu Yifan, andai saja kau cuma milikku" ucap Suho dengan wajah sendu. Selanjutnya Suho pun mencium Kris lembut, sepertinya ia berniat memberikan morning kiss yang manis pada Kris.

Tak lama Suho melepaskan ciumnya, Kris menunjukkan tanda tanda akan terbangun. Wow sebesar itu kah efek morning kiss yang Suho berikan sehingga dapat membuat Kris terbangun haha

Dengan perlahan Kris membuka matanya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca kamar mereka.

"Pagi" ucap Suho dilengkapi dengan senyum manisnya. Kris ikut tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Suho kilat, dan hal itu sukses membuat Suho merona. Kris pun tertawa kecil melihat Suho yang sekarang sedang malu.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita kepantai" ajak Kris pada Suho. Sekarang Suho ingin sekali berteriak karena Kris terlihat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaat tampan.

Setelah bangun pagi tadi mereka merencanakan kalau hari ini akan menghabiskan sepanjang waktu dipantai. Dan sepertinya sekarang mereka terlihat sudah siap.

.

Pantai yang mereka kunjungi kini terlihat cukup ramai. Sepertinya lumayan banyak orang yang datang untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan mereka disini.

"Kris, kita kesana" ucap Suho senang sambil menyeret-nyeret Kris dengan semangat. Kris hanya mengikuti Suho saja.

"Kris bagaima-" ucapan Suho terhenti karena mendengar ponsel Kris berdering. Suho tak suka itu, ia yakin itu pasti Tao yang mencoba menghubungi Kris.

Tak ingin kegiatannya berdua dengan Kris diganggu. Akhirnya saat Kris baru mau mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut, Suho dengan cepat merebut ponsel Kris lalu menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya.

"Myunnie kembalikan ponselku" ucap Kris sambil berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari Suho

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Suho cemberut sambil melangkahkan kakinya mundur

"Jangan main-main Myunnie, mungkin itu panggilan penting" Kris tak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba Suho menjadi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini

"Bukan, aku tau benar itu panggilan dari Tao"

"Iya, makanya kembalikan ponselku"

"Kau jelek, kau pembohong Yifan" ucap Suho sambil terus melangkahkan mundur kakinya.

"Aku pembohong?" Oke, sekarang Kris sudah mulai khawatir karena langkah kaki Suho sudah mulai memasuki air

"Kau pernah bilang kalau Tao jarang menghubungimu, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering menelponmu. Kau jelas seorang pembohong Yifan!"

"Aku juga tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Tao jadi sering menghubungiku. Sudahlah Myunnie berhenti bermain-main, kesini dan kembalikan ponselku"

"Tak bisakah saat berdua denganku kau matikan ponselmu Yifan! Kau menyebalkan" Suho tetap saja melangkahkan kakinya mundur, lihat saja sekarang air pantai sudah mencapai selutut Suho.

"Kim Joonmyun!" Akhirnya Kris pun menarik paksa Suho dari air, Kris tak suka situasi seperti ini. Kris paling anti dengan hal-hal yang menyebabkan pertengkaran seperti ini.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" Tanya Kris tanpa sadar malah membentak Suho. Bukannya menjawab Suho malah pergi meninggalkan Kris, setelah sebelumnya ia menyerahkan ponsel yang direbutnya secara paksa tadi kepada pemiliknya. Kris menatap Suho yang sekarang sudah tampak jauh, ia jadi sedikit bersalah pada namja manis itu.

.

Suho kesal, sekarang ia ada dibagian pantai yang sangat sepi tak ada pengunjung disana. Hanya ada Suho yang sedari tadi mengumpat kecil sambil menendang apa saja yang ada dihadapannya, entah itu kerikil atau apalah itu. Yang jelas ia kesal, dan sedaritadi ia mencoba menahan tangisnya namun akhirnya air matanya pun keluar juga.

"Kenapa aku tadi seperti itu? Harusnya aku sadar dengan posisiku, aku tak lebih dari selingkuhannya Yifan. Sudah sewajarnya kalau Yifan lebih menomor satukan Tao hiks"

"Unghh kau bodoh Kim Joonmyun, bodoh!" Umpat Suho pada dirinya sendiri. Entah siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hubungan ini. Dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih atau Yifan yang menawarkannya untuk menjalin hubungan perselingkuhan ini.

Andai saja ia tak menerima tawaran Yifan, andai saja ia tak jatuh cinta pada Yifan, andai saja... Arghhhh menyebalkan.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, sekarang Kris mulai khawatir karena setelah pertengkaran tadi Suho tak kunjung pulang juga.

Kriet

Dengan cepat Kris menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, ia harap itu Joonmyunnya. Dan syukurlah itu memang Joonmyunnya.

Kris hendak memeluk Suho saat itu juga, tapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat keadaan Suho saat itu. Matanya merah dan bengkak, wajahnya pun sangat kusut. Kris tau pasti kalau Suho menangis sangat lama tadi.

"Kau darimana saja?" Tanya Kris hati-hati

"Hanya jala-jalan saja" jawab Suho seadanya. tak ingin berlama-lama dengan Kris, Suho pun mamilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Suho pun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaian lengkap. Sekarang Suho sudah terlihat sedikit segar. Dengan langkah kecil Suho menuju balkon kamar tersebut tak diperdulikannya Kris yang berbaring sambil terus menatapnya dari ia keluar kamar mandi tadi.

Suho menatap langit yang kini sudah gelap dan dilengkapi dengan bintang-bintang yang sangat indah. Ia begitu menikmati pemandangan langit malam tersebut tanpa menyadari kini Kris sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kau masih marah?" Tanya Kris hati-hati sambil mencoba memeluk Suho dari belakang. Suho sedikit terkejut tapi kalau boleh jujur pelukan Kris sekarang sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Marah kenapa?"

"Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf"

"Tidak Yifan, kau tidak salah kok"

"Tapi ak-"

"Nyatanya aku yang salah, aku tidak tau diri. Sudah jelas aku hanya selingkuhanmu, tapi aku malah bertingkah. Aku sungguh memalukan, harusnya aku sadar Tao itu unggul dalam segala hal termasuk unggul dalam hatimu. Biar bagaimana pun aku ini bukan apa-apa, aku hanya seseorang yang datangnya belakangan" setelah mengatakan itu Suho mendesah panjang, sementara itu Kris sukses terdiam. Entah mendengar kata-kata Suho, Kris jadi bingung harus merespon apa. Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Suho berbalik dan dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Kris kilat

"Kris hyung" panggil Suho. Apa kenapa Suho memanggilnya seperti itu, kemana perginya panggilan sayang yang selalu diberikan Suho padanya. Tiba-tiba perasaan Kris tidak enak, Kris berharap kalau Suho tak mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau hubungan ini kita akh-" tidak Kris belum bisa menerima ini, ia tak ingin mengakhiri kisahnya dengan Suho sekarang. Terdengar egois bukan?

"Kau lelah, bagaimana kalau kita tidur sekarang saja"

"Hyung aku ingin kita mengak-"

"Sudahlah kita bisa membicarakan ini lain kali. Lagipula besok kita sudah akan pulang" Suho diam akhirnya dengan langkah malas Suho pun masuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang mereka. Kris pun menghembuskan napas lega, karena sekarang Suho masih miliknya.

.

.

.

Setelah liburan itu, Suho jadi sering menghindari Kris. Kris tak mengerti kenapa Suho menjadi seperti itu. Kemana perginya Suho yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya tersenyum?

.

Hari ini Suho sengaja membolos, ia terlalu lelah untuk sekolah ahh lebih tepatnya terlalu lelah menghindari Kris. Suho lelah dengan hubungan ini. Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin Suho sudah tak bertemu dengan Kris selama seminggu. Sudah sepantasnya ia melepaskan diri dan membiarkan Kris hanya berhubungan dengan Tao. Suho menatap sedih kearah ponselnya yang sedaritadi terus bergetar. Ia tau itu pasti Kris yang sedang mencoba menghubunginya.

Setelah beberapa menit ponsel Suho terdiam, tak lama ponsel Suho kembali bergetar. Dengan malas Suho mengambil ponselnya dan melihat layarnya. Sedikit bingung karena yang menghubunginya sekarang adalah nomor tak dikenal. Dengan sedikit ragu Suho pun mengangkatnya

"Halo"

"..."

"Halo" ucap Suho sekali lagi

"A-ahh ya, apa ini Kim Joonmyun?" Tanya sang penelpon membuat Suho bingung, sebenarnya siapa?

"Iya benar, ada apa?"

"Perkenalkan aku Tao"

"Hah Tao?" Sumpah demi apa Suho sangat terkejut serasa seperti mendapat serangan jantung. Benarkah yang menghubunginya ini Tao, Tao namjachingunya Kris? Ahh mungkin saja bukan, mungkin ini Tao yang lain. Pikir Suho karena tak ingin memikirkan yang aneh-aneh

"Joonmyun-ssi bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?" Suara Tao terdengar bergetar seperti sedang menahan tangis sekarang

"Minta tolong apa?" Suho sedikit bingung sebenarnya kenapa tiba-tiba Tao menghubunginya sekarang

"Bisakah kau menjaga Kris?" Apa Kris?! Berarti yang menghubunginya sekarang memang Tao namjachingunya Kris itu. Unghh demi apa Suho sungguh sangat tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi kini

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tau kau sangat berbeda denganku. Kris bilang saat bersamaku ia tak pernah merasa senyaman saat bersamamu"

"A-aku tak mengerti maksudmu"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tau semuanya kok. Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan"

"Tapi kam-"

'tutt tut tutttt' hah sepertinya Tao sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya. Suho syok, dia sungguh tidak bisa menangkap apa pun dari pembicaraan dari Tao tadi. Sebenarnya apa maksudnya, apa Tao melepaskan Kris untuknya. Pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuat Suho sedikit pening.

'Tingtong'

Bunyi bel tersebut membuat Suho sadar dari pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya. Dengan cepat Suho pun berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hyung" ucap Suho lirik saat mendapati Kris sudah berdiri didepannya. Suho menunduk tak berani menatap Kris saat ini.

"Myunie" setelah mengucapkan panggilan sayangnya pada Suho, Kris pun langsung memeluk Suho erat berusaha menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang berhari-hari tanpa sosok Kim Joonmyun disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Myunie?" Tanya Kris sambil berusaha membawa Suho yang masih dalam pelukan eratnya masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Cukup baik, dan sekarang sangat baik. Terima kasih sudah datang padaku" jawab Suho lirih sambil membalas memeluk Kris erat

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu Yifan?" Kris tersenyum ketika mendengar Suho yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya, tidak seperti kemarin kemarin Suho yang memanggilnya dengan embel embel hyung -_- Kris tak suka mendengarnya.

"Sangat baik karena akhirnya aku bisa memelukmu lagi Myunie"

"Aku merindukanmu Myunie"

"Aku pun juga sangaaatt merindukanmu Yifan" Suho melepaskan pelukan mereka dan dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir Kris

"Hanya kecupan?"

"Memang kau mau apa?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap Kris nakal. Kris tak menjawab, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho dan detik berikutnya Kris sudah melumat bibir Suho. Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Wajah Suho terlihat memerah sekarang, Kris selalu senang menatap wajah Suho yang seperti itu.

.

"Myunie tentang hubungan kit-"

"Aku tau Yifan, tadi Tao menghubungiku dan-"

"Apa?! Tao menghubungimu" Suho mengangguk, Kris bingung kenapa bisa Tao menghubungi Suho. Apa saja yang sudah dikatakan Tao pada Suho. Kris harap tidak yang aneh-aneh.

Apa salah, Kris berkata jujur pada Tao kemarin? Kris mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Tao setelah sebelumnya ia menceritakan segala hal yang dilaluinya dengan Suho. Sedikit merasa bersalah memang karena membuat Tao menangis saat itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika hubungannya dengan Tao tetap dilanjutkan Kris tak yakin akan mencapai kebahagiaannya dengan sempurna. Dan saat itu Tao terlihat ikhlas ikhlas saja melepaskan Kris.

Tapi, tapi Kris masih belum mengerti tadi Suho mengatakan kalau Tao menghubunginya. Untuk apa?

"Tao mengatakan apa saja?" Tanya Kris was was

"Tao bilang kalau aku harus menjagamu" setelah mengatakan itu Suho pun tersenyum lebar begitu juga dengan Kris dan selanjutnya mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan mereka.

Menjaga Kris? Menjaga diri sendiri saja Suho masih belum benar, apa lagi menjaga orang lain haha yang benar saja. Tapi, berdoa semoga saja hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik.

.

"Jadi apakah sekarang aku sudah menjadi nomor satu untukmu, Yifan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Terima kasih sudah memilihku Yifan"

"Apa aku tak dapat hadiah darimu?"

"Hadiah apa?"

"Mungkin saja dengan menikmati dirimu malam ini, Myunie" Kris menyeringai setelah sebelumnya ia mengerling nakal kearah Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena mendengar kata-kata Kris yang sedikit menakutkan baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Oke segini cukup ya, maaf kalau tamatnya gini banget haha mengecewakan dan gak jelas sangaaaaaat muahaha aku udah usaha semampuku buat nerusin ini, dan akhirnya cukup sampai disini ._. ahh maaf kalau banyak typo, aku terlalu malas untuk membaca ulang dan edit sana sini. jadi aku harap kalian bisa memakluminya :)

Dan makasih buat yang udah ripiu di chap chap sebelumnya :)

.

Hmm sudahlah

Buat yang terakhir, ripiunya boleh? Hahaha


End file.
